Ark 7 Episode 15: When Dreams Turn Into Nightmares
Bad Dreams It's late as Ayperos lays in his bed asleep. Everything was normal, his big bag of money under his bed and he's weapons off, but close to him. But from the looks of Ayperos himself, things arm't all too well in his head, as he breaths heavily and starts to sweat... In the Dream ~Ayperos looks around as he seems to wake up, but he wasn't in his hotel he was in a different room, a room he didn't rember. he gets up putting a suit on that was on the end of the bed and heads out of the room, still confused. he can hear talking from down the stairs and goes down to where he could hear the voice~ "Hello? is anyone there?" ~He asked to the voice as he walked into the kitchen. His voice was as if he was yonger, but he didn't notice. As he walked into the kitchen he could see a beautiful young woman cooking. her hair was long an brown. As he walked in she turned around ands smiles at him and speaks with a cute light voice~ "Morning my love. i made you breakfast." ~She smiles and puts his plate infront of him and all he could do is look up at her. Her eyes were a beautiful green and her skin slightly pale~"Well? Are you going to eat before you head to work?" ~Ayperos smiles and nods at her and begins to eat~ "I can't wait to get married latter this week." ~She gets a chair and cuddles next to him~ "I can't wait either.." ~Ayperos says and looks at the clock~ "I have to go, the food was good my love." ~She smiles and nods walking with him to the door and binds his head down to kiss him~ "I love you.. And be careful." ~Ayperos nods and kisses her back~ "I love you too. And No worrys baby."~He walks out shutting the door and looks on the door, it haveing. "The home of soon to be Mister and Miss Akiyama" Ayperos turns back around getting into the car and starts it up, heading to a large building call Akiyama Industrial and getting out and goes in, passing a few other people in the building, all of them saying "Good morning Mr. Akiyama." ~He nods to them all and gets into the elevator going to the top floor and goes to his office. The day was very boring and dull. All he did all day was talk to people and saw a few designs for new equipment fir the millitary. But now it was late and he starts to head home. He walks up to the door, though all the lights were off and he opens it looking around~ "I'm home!" ~He walks in a bit only to feel something hit him in the back of the head,Knocking him out cold~ Every Mans Nightmare ~Ayperos awoke he was in a boulding being held by two big men infront of a window. He looks up and he can see the shadow of a man standing there, the man speaks~ "So, your Ayperos Akiyama. You have a great deal of money that I want. And I suggest you give me what I ask for.. Unless..." ~he snaps and two other men bring out his soon to be out from the darkness~ "If you don't, than she dies." ~Ayperos started to go bind with rage jolting up and snaps one guy on his rights neck. But the boss shoots him in the leg~ "AYPEROS!" ~She crys as he goes on his knee and holds the wound~ "I.. Don't have any money... All my personal funds had been used for my job.." ~The man closes his eyes and sighs~ "Well I guess yall are no use to me." ~He aims the gun at his soon to be~ "Noo.. Ple.." ~Before he can say it he shoots her right in the chest~ "NOOO!" ~He jolts and picks her up holding her in his arms~ "No..No.. Please baby.." ~She looks at him and reaches her arm up and holds his face. Tears flow down his face as she trys to speak, but no words come out. Her arm then falls to the ground. Her eyes still looking into his, but no life was in them. He closes them and holds her close to him~ "Eri... Please no..." ~Tears keep flowing but then he is pulled away~ "FUCK YOU!! I"LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!!" ~He skirms and breaks free running at the man the best he could and bends down grabing a peice of glass as he runs and stabs it through his eye, but before he could push down he is pulled away and brough to the window~" You son of a bitch! My fucking eye! Hold him you idiots" ~The man holds his now bleeding eye and walks up to him, busting Ayperos across the face with his gun. Ayperos looks at him, spitting blood in his face~ "You must have really loved her.." ~He removes his hand and looks at Ayperos with his fucked up eyes~ "Here let me reunite you." ~The two man let go and with that second he man shoots him in the chest. Being so close to the window, and the firepower sends him flying back out of the window. it felt as though fell in slow motion.. And is able to utter the words "Eri..." his legs hen hit the edge of the building and he flips into the water. He floats there for a moment looking into the night sky at the moon before slowly sinking and drifting into darkness~ End of The Nightmare ~Ayperos gasps and raises up in his bed in the hotel. tears going down his face and him holding the scar on his chest.. He doesn't remember if that was just a dream or if it really happened, but it felt real.. He looks around and gets up going to the bathroom and splashes whater on his face and getting a drink.. He then goes back and lays in the bed, slowly drifting back to sleep~ < To Ark 7 Ep 14 To Ark 7 Ep 16 > Category:Ark 7